The Warrior Cat Games!
by HawkF
Summary: Join the cats from Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Starclan, and even Skyclan, to compete in the most terrible war, leaving one brave victor to bring pride to their home clan. But the question is, who will be the victor? Find out and start reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Warrior High and Warriors use Facebook had to be deleted D': Sorry! Apparently it's against the rules. So I didn't want to get reported, so I decided that's what I did. I promise I WILL make more parodies, but it seems that almost ALL of my stories have a review by someone saying "This is against the rules!" Yes, I know, Warrior High and Warriors use facebook is, but some of my others were getting those reviews, Please no mean comments, or they WILL be deleted. **

**XOXOXOXO Hawky **

"Welcome, welcome!" A voice sneered from above the rock. Hawkfrost was with his clan, reaping day. Tigerstar runs the Hunger Games, his father, which makes things more entertaining. "I hope you're ready to fight to the death!" He laughed. He just tensed up, excited. Mothwing flashed him a glance. He glared at her in response and turned his attention toward Tigerstar, sitting on the giant rock that jutted out from the ground. They were still at their territories, but being the little sassy guy he is, he made the clans put a giant rock for him to stand on in the gathering island. "Alright, let's get started!" Tigerstars voice echoed around the island. He caught eyes with Breezepelt, and nodded excited. He could get revenge on some clanmates, that is, if he was chosen. "Chosen Starclan cats will fight also! As well as Skyclan." Tigerstar flicked his tail over to a small clan, huddled together with wide eyes, as if they never have seen so many cats in their lives. "Alright, Thunderclan first, four cats from each, 2 toms and 2 she-cats." Tigerstar crowed. Hawkfrost smirked. Bramblestar could be chosen. Or better, Squirrelflight. "The following cats are… Sandstorm! Bumblestripe! Squirrelflight! Bramblestar!"

He announced smugly. He had requested Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, it was obvious from the way Tigerstar announced it. The four cats padded up wearily, and stood on one of the lowest branches of the tree, to upset to climb farther. "Up next, Windclan, and they are….. Breezepelt! Crowfeather! Nightcloud..!" He paused, laughing hard, Breezepelt smugly purring, Nightclouds look of terror on her face, and Crowfeathers face twisted into terror. Breezepelt had requested this last night in Dark Forest, when they were training. "And one more 'lucky' she-cat! Whitetail!"Tigerstar finished. Onestar gasped, and strode forward to nuzzle Whitetail. It was obvious that they like each other. Onestar lifted his head and glared at Tigerstar, Ashfoot and some other Windclanners hissing or growling. Whitetail was a popular she-cat among the cats, Friendly and kind. "Now onto Riverclan! Hawkfrost, Petalnose, Stormfur-" Tigerstar was interrupted by Brook. They had come to visit, and see Graystripe and Stormfurs half brothers and sisters. "He isn't in Riverclan anymore, he's with the tribe now." She pointed out strongly. Tigerstar smiled evil like. "So? That doesn't mean he couldn't be chosen for it. Like Feathertail, she's in Starclan, but she was born in Riverclan, and she's Thunderclan. She could be representing ANY of those three clans." He meowed gleefully. Hawkfrost smiled in pleasure. He was chosen! And so was Bramblestar. And Squirrelflight. AND Reedfeather. This will be good. "Okay and the last she-cat will be… Mintfur!" Hawkfrost strode up and sat down by the tree, along with Breezepelt.

"Shadowclan time! Tigerheart! Tawnypelt! Oakfur! Applefur!" Tigerstar finished. "Skyclan cats, Sharpclaw, Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt, Clovertail." Tigerstar meowed. A large grin slid across his face, which always made Hawkfrost shudder. "Starclan Cats, Firestar,"

A large grin ran across his face. Sandstorm and others protested with yowling. "Feathertail,-" Tigerstar was beginning, but was interrupted by wails of grief. Hawkfrosts heart pounded faster for no reason that he knew of. Crowfeather was crestfallen. He saw Firestar come down, and landed on a branch beside Sandstorm. Breezepelt rolled his eyes, like Crowfeather was grieving over nothing. Nightcloud hissed in fury. "Ugh it's just Feathertail! Anyways, Redtail and Tallpoppy." Tigerstar finished. He laughed happily and grinning at Firestar. Finally, Redtail and Tallpoppy came down, and landed beside Reedfeather and Petalnose. Then, he saw her. Her beautiful silver fur glowing in the moonlight, turning it to white, her dark tabby stripes barely visible, turned silver by the moonlight. Her beautiful gleaming blue eyes shined like the ocean. They were calm, and reassuring, but Hawkfrost knew she can be dangerous. He heard that she had clawed a large part of a Shadowclan cat's ears off. He shuddered, but he couldn't stop staring at her, she was just… perfect. Her perfect body was leaping towards the highest tree branch, but misjudged the height, and landed on the ground. Her ear twitched in annoymance, but she leaped to a high branch, and then climbed up to the highest in quick time. She was part Thunderclan alright. He remembered having a crush on her when they were apprentices, He didn't now, surely? Breezepelt was staring at her as if he couldn't believe this cat was in love with his father. Crowfeather waved his tail, and purred loudly. "Feathertail! Get down here!" Crowfeather purred. She looked at him warmly, and climbed down, landing lightly beside Crowfeather, who happened to be sitting almost right next to him. "here." He tapped his tail in the space between him and Crowfeather. Nightcloud hissed, arching her back. Feathertail flashed her a warm, friendly glance. Nightcloud stopped hissing, but glared at her. "Hello Hawkfrost."

She whispered kindly, but her deep blue eyes showing disipointment, since he joined Dark Forest, and followed his fathers paw steps, He could guess Feathertail was not a big fan of him. "These are our 'Warrior Cats'" Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and smiled at the word, 'Warrior.' "Goodbye and Sweet Nightmares!" He hissed. Thunder followed his words. Hawkfrost and Breezepelt nodded, their eyes locked together, confirming that they had a truce. "Go to your ." Tigerstar snarled. He felt Feathertail bristle beside him, then the calming voice of Crowfeather. "I MEAN IT." Tigerstar yowled. They quickly scattered, and found the dens. Hawkfrost found Riverclans , and he curled up next to Mintfur. Their dens were just a bunch of trees over them, but they were willows with moss on the outside of them, Plus the branched that sloped down were perfect protection. On the inside is clumps of ferns and dry moss. One of the nests had feathers, Hawkfrost knew it was for him, After all, Tigerstar WAS his father. He curled up, and sleep took him away.

**Like it? Review and give me a PM! :) **

**~Hawky XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2, The Games Begin!

The Warrior cat games

**TRIBUTES**

Thunderclan

Squirrelflight Sandstorm Bumblestripe Bramblestar

Riverclan

Hawkfrost Petalnose Stormfur Reedfeather

Windclan

Breezepelt Crowfeather Nightcloud Whitetail

Shadowclan

Tigerheart Tawnypelt Oakfur Applefur

Skyclan

Sharpclaw, Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt, Clovertail

Starclan

Firestar Feathertail Redtail Tallpoppy

"Crowfeather… wake up! We're going to start training today. GET UP!" Crowfeather blinked, and saw Nightcloud standing over him, her lips drawn back in a snarl. "Okay, okay." He hissed. The Warrior games were tomorrow, Tigerstar insisted that we get only one day of training. Wow. Thanks Tigerstar. "COME ON!" Nightcloud snarled. He sighed and huffed and got up from his nest, and gathered in the place where the tributes met. "Alright… That's hunting over there…" Tigerstar announced, flicking his tail over to Darkstripe, Mapleshade, Antpelt, and Creampelt. "Herbs.." He flicked his tail over to Mothwing, her tail wrapped neatly around her golden fur. "Survivel…" he flicked his tail in the direction of Mudclaw "And my favorite… Battle training." He flicked his tail towards Brokenstar. "BEGIN. NOW." He roared. Crowfeather caught a certain, beautiful silver pelt, with her midnight blue eyes, shining with confidence. "Featherta-" Crowfeaher began. "NO! You will work with me." Nightcloud growled. He sighed, helplessly. Nightcloud was a pretty she-cat, he will admit. He loved the way her dark black fur always shinned with confidence, and her emerald green eyes filled with determination and revenge. On him. Crowfeathers blood turned cold, What if she kills Leafpool? Or Feathertail. Crowfeather sighed. Leafpool wasn't in the Warrior games. Crowfeather breathed a sigh of relief, but held it in when he relized, Feathertail was still in the Warrior Games. _I love Leafpool. I can't bear to see her die, same with Feathertail. _He growled at Nightcloud. "No." He said firmly. He detected a flash of hurt in her eyes. A wave of guilt swept through him. "I'm sorry bu-" Crowfeather began "No, you can work with her if you want to…" Nightcloud snarled. He backed away, and bumped to A tabby pelt. Bumblestripe. "Watch it." He said softly. He looked at him in sympathy. Dovewing was his mate, They had just had 2 kits 3 moons ago. One of them was named Oakkit, and the other was Streamkit. Well they were just rumors from gatherings, but he recalled seeing her quite large at the last time she went to a gathering. "S-sorry…" Crowfeather trailed off. Bumblestripe gave a curt nod, before disipearing into the herb section, where Feathertail was. "Feathertail!" He yowled. She looked over, smiling in happiness. "Hello. I was just on way to battle training. Coming?" She mewed. Crowfeather nodded, drinking in her sweet scent. She bounded over to the Brokenstar, who was practicing with Sharpclaw. "I'd like to practice my battle skills." She meowed confidently. The two toms broke apart, Brokenstars ears pricked with interest. "You can't even beat a kitypet I bet." Sharpclaw sneered. Crowfeather expected her to just walk away, Well he hadn't seen her in a while, and forgot to remember how she was independent, fierce, feisty when she had to be. He knew she was feisty and fierce at heart, yet she was the kindest hearted cat of all clans, in his opinion. It was hard to explain. "Let's find out then." Feathertail challenged. Brokenstar twitched his ears in surprise. He did the same. Sharpclaw was about to retort when Feathertail leaped onto his back, and flipped him over. He gasped in surprise. She flipped him over, so she faced his belly. She ran a claw tip all the way down his stomach lightly. "You would be mine now, kitypet." She meowed in his ear, throwing his words back at him. Sharpclaw flattened his ears in embarrassment. There were cats gathered there, Hawkfrost was behind Crowfeather, his eyes were full of interest, and… admiration? "But I would make your death quickly, I don't want cats to suffer." She meowed sympathically. "Wow… thanks." Sharpclaw growled. Feathertail smirked. "Well done. Now attack me." Brokenstar growled. Feathertail's ears flattend in fear, but determination flickered in her eyes. She leapt forward, pinning him. Brokenstar flipped over, squishing her. Her eyes widened. Everybody was gathered to watch, Even Tigerstar. His eyes flickered with interest. She Squeezed out battering at his face. He hissed and lunged for her throat. She leapt onto his back in surprise, Brokenstar flipping her over, pinning her to the ground and placed a paw on her throat. "you would be m-" Brokentar began. She growled and she leapt up and they tussled. "BREAK IT UP IM WAITING!" A voice growled. It was Hawkfrost. "YOU CAN WAIT YOU IMPAITANT LITTLE BRAT!" Crowfeather hissed. The two toms tussled together. Claws unshealthed. Feathertail let go of Brokenstar, and leapt forward and stood in the middle of the two toms. "STOP." She hissed. Cats quickly scattered, as well as Crowfeather. He did the other stations by himself. At the end, he ran up to Feathertail and nuzzled her, She nuzzled back. "I'm sorry…." He began. "It's fine my love…" She murmured softly into his ear. Nightcloud overheard and hissed in frustration. He drank in her sweet scent. "Goodnight my love, I will see you tomorrow." She said softly. She strode off towards Stormfur, and pushed her muzzle into his. He purred softly and licked her ear, and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and twined tails with him. She murmured something, and he nodded, signaling Reedfeather and Petalnose to follow. They talked in low voices urgently. He felt his eyes closing, and strode over to the Windclan den. It was a weeping willow tree, the leaves hanging over the den, and the overgrown branches shielding them from the harsh wind. He curled up, darkness enfolding him.

He woke up in a dark, shadowy forest. _The dark forest! _He thought grimly. "Welcome, Crowfeather. Fight me." He heard a voice from the shadowy trees. "A-alright…" He meowed to the darkness hesitantly. Then, suddenly he felt a weight pinning him down. He flipped the strange cat over, and clawed his muzzle. The cat hissed in pain and bit down on cheek. He hissed in pain, and clawed a clump of the cat's fur. He snarled and bit down on what he thought what the cats tail was. He spit out fur. Yep, it was the tail. The cat snarled and slashed a claw across his nose. "Stop, Antpelt, well done."

A voice boomed from the shadows. _Antpelt?! What's he doing in the Darkforest! Trator! He was my clanmate!_ Crowfeather thought bitterly. Then he woke up. In the real world, he wounds gone. He looked over at the empty nests of Breezepelt and Nightcloud. Whitetail was curled up in a corner, she wasn't sleeping. He padded over to her and heard her sobbing. "Whitetail…?" He asked worriedly. "C-crowfeather" she lifted her head. "W-what do you want.." She asked between sniffs. "I-I was just wondering if you were ok…" He meowed worriedly. Whitetail would mentor him when Mudclaw didn't want to. She was always so caring for him, she felt like another mother.

"Come on, let's make an alliance, with Feathetail, Stormfur, Petalnose, and Reedfeather." He meowed to her. Whitetail smiled, and nuzzled Crowfeather, Crowfeather, surprised, nuzzled her back. "You've always felt like a son to me, and I love you as one." She murmurs into his ear. He felt like a kit again, When Ash foot would be sharing tongs with Torn ear, And Whitetail playing with him, grooming him, and loving him. He felt a deep affection for Ash foot, and Whitetail. "And I love you, as a son would love his mother." He purred. The two strode out together. He found Feathertail sharing tongs with Stormfur under an oak tree, there was an oak tree in the middle of the camp. Surrounding it was dogs, and the stations, which was also surrounded by dogs. She lifted her head as she heard the two padding over. "I assume were all in an alliance?" Stormfur meowed. The three nodded. "Good, I would like to be in an alliance with.. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar…" Stormfur meowed, shuffling his paws. "They wouldn't, maybe Squirrelflight, would though." Feathertail meowed, confusion thick in her voice. "CATS, FOLLOW ME! AND STEP ON YOUR PLATE."

A voice boomed. He strode forward, And found the old forest territories. His breath flew away. So did the other cats. "H-how did you…-" Firestar began. "We have our ways. Stand on the plate." Tigerstar growled. "Wasn't this the place you used to stay?" Cherrytail asked Firestar. He nodded in response. "Too bad he won't see it. He'll die as fast as a blink of an eye." Tigerstar snarled. "Step on the plates. There in the middle of fortress." He instructed He stepped up to his plate, facing all the competors. He spotted a pile of herbs, dog teeth, and much more. "10." Tigerstar had disappeared, and a voice echoed around the old territories, counting down until the bloodbath would begin. "9" He wanted to wail. "8" _Don't die my love… _"7" He shut his eyes. "6" He thought of Leafpool, and his kits…. "5" Please Starclan… "4" Jayfeather… "3" Lionblaze… "2" Holyleaf… "1" Feathertail.

A bell rang, that echoed an eerie sound. He dived for pile of leaves, and grabbed as many herbs as possible, but so did Sandstorm. "Mine." He hissed. She snarled and leapt forward, a tore a clump of fur out of his cheek. He hissed and slashed his claws across her face, satisfaction welling up as he felt blood sprayed on his fur. He grabbed the nearest herbs and ran off, searching for Whitetail, they agreed to meet at the stream that connected to Riverclan, marking the boarder. Since he was so fast, he got there faster then he thought. He put down the supplies. Whitetail wasn't here though. His blood turned cold. "WHITETAIL!" He yowled. He started to panic. He sprinted off towards fortress, and found Sparrowpelt tussling with Whitetail, blood pouring from her neck. Fury burned inside him, and he lunged for Sparrowpelts throat, and tore it open angrily. He froze in horror. He had just killed Sparrowpelt, the young warrior. He saw a pretty red-ish she-cat with hazel eyes, looking up at him in fear. She crouched down and flattened her ears. He felt guilt claw his heart. "Run, I'm letting you go this time, but next time you will be dead." He threatened. She dipped her head and ran off, almost as fast as Feathertail. **(A/N- Okay, I hate to interrupt, but Spottedleaf is Feathertail and Stormfurs relative, So since Spottedleaf is Skyclan, so is Feathertail and Stormfur, that's why Feathertail jumps so high and runs fast, as well as Stormfur. Remember, Cherrytail (the red she-cat that just ran away) is Skyclan too. Just a heads up. Sorry for interrupting!)**

"WHITETAIL!" He yowled. Her throat was torn open, and was bleeding badly. He lifted his head and looked at the unmoving bodies of cats in fortress. _Clovertail, Sparrowpelt, Applefur, Tallpoppy, and now Whitetail. 19 more cats left. _He felt like wailing out loud. In fact, that's just what he did. He glanced at the pile of leaves, and saw a particular bright red berry. He grabbed the leaf carefully, and laid if down by Whitetails body, showing that if any cat harms his alliance members, they will die. He yowled to the open sky, "I'm am going to stop at nothing!" He picked up some battle gear, and what was left of the herbs, and padded back into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3 Some win

Warrior Games, chapt 3

**Well since people like this, and I especially love to write this to, I decided to make chapter 3! **** Hope you like!**

**XOXOXO~Hawky**

**Stormfur POV**

"Feathertail? Feathertail!" He called to the darkness. He was standing by the Riverclan- Windclan boarder. Waiting for Feathertail, they would meet here with Crowfeather and the others. If they weren't dead first. His blood ran cold, and so did his fur. A breeze flew into the moorlands, stronger then he expected. It would rain soon, the air was damp and cold. Dark clouds began to gather and a light rain began to pour. He shivered. Finally, he saw a head pop up. Not a silver- white head, but an orange head. _Firestar?_ Then he saw the white paw, the emerald glistening eyes. "Squirrelflight…?" He asked slowly. She lifted her head, determination in her eyes. "Stormfur…?" She murmured out loud. "Yes, it's me. Want to make an alliance?" He offered. Squirrelflight heisatated, And after some heartbeats, she nodded. After she nodded, thunder crackled in the distance, and rain poured down thickly. Stormfur looked around, but found nothing but ferns and trees and rocks on the Riverclan territory. _Sunning Rocks! _Stormfur smiled. Of corse, there were plently of spaces to curl up and get dry. "Sunning rocks! Come on!" Stormfur yowled happily. Squirrelflight smiled and purred, and bounded after him. Stormfur loved the fact that they were running together. He had a mate, Brook, but he did like Squirrelflight once, on the Great Journey. Not anymore surely? There was always something about Brook though, and he took her as a mate. No regrets for that. But Squirrelflight always had something Brook had. She had a feisty- ness, the attitude, and determination. Squirrelflight was probably the most bravest warrior in the forest. As well as Firestar. "Where is Sandstorm and Firestar?"He asked as they were racing through Riverclan territory. "I saw Sandstorm and Firestar racing through the forest together, with Clovertail, Cherrytail, and Sparrowpelt. But I heard he died." Squirrelflight answered. When she finished speaking, thunder crashed down, and Squirrelflight bristled. Thankfully, they were near Sunningrocks. "Thank Starclan!" She sighed. Starclan wasn't aloud to visit Them in their dreams, though they could use them in a sentence. They saw the dark rocks silhouted against the dark sky, lightning flashed, lighting the rocks for a heartbeat. The rocks returned to the darkness. He saw the ground dug under the rocks, making a perfect den. He sniffed his carefully, then relaxed. No fox scent. Or badger. He shuddered and climbed inside. It was cozy and warm, despite his sodden fur. He pressed up next to Squirrelflight as she squeezed into the den. "You know, I haven't slept with you since the journey." She purred, curling up next to him. "I know. Weird huh?" He said happily. Her carefully curled up, and rested his head on Squirrelflights body, listening to her steady breathing. He truly loved her. "I love you Squirrelflight he murmured. "I love you too, Stormfur." She breathed, so quiet Stormfur could barely hear her. He smiled and lapped at her ears, His amber eyes beginning to close.

He woke, the rain gone. The prey would be out searching for seeds, or nuts. He climbed out of the den, Seeing prey scuffle, bushes tremble, and kicked up leaves. He arched his back in a luxurious stretch. "Squirrelflight get out… and hu-" He broke off as she leapt on him. They tussled together until Squirrelflight was pinning him down, staring into his eyes, her eyes gleaming with triumph. "I so got you." She crowed. "Hahaha." He laughed sarcastically. She was pinning him down, her face barely a mouse length from his. Her eyes glimmered with mischief. He looked at her, he was locked in his gaze. She was too. "Stormfur!?" His head snapped away from her gaze, and saw an… upside down dark brown tabby? "Bramblestar…" Squirrelflight began awkwardly. "I see you two are having fun." He growled stiffly. "Not really. I came out and this…. Creature…" Stormfur began, trying to stop himself to laugh out loud. "Came out and attacked me… literly… attacked me.." He finished. Squirrelflight purred. Even Bramblestar smiled. "Well it'll have to end." He growled, smirking. "Yeah… wait… what!?" Stormfur asked, confused. Bramblestar hissed and leapt onto Stormfur, lunging for his throat. "Bramblestar!-" Squirrelflight yelped. He tore part of Stormfurs nesk fur, and even flesh. "BRAMBLESTAR STOP!" Squirrelflight screamed. Bramblestar ignored her, and bit down hard on Stormfurs neck. "We're enemies now." He hissed, clenching his teeth. "  
But… what about… why.." Stormfur gasped. "You stole her. Squirrelflight. From ME!" He growled. "You betrayed her…. It's not my faul-" Stormfur began. His eyes started to close, and his breathing slowed. Darkness enfolded him, And heard the cannon go off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Warrior Games!

_Don't worry my love, I will protect you…. _Her words flew back to Feathertail, a stab of guilt clawed at her heart. Crowfeather could be dead. Because of her. Stormfur died though. Her ears flattend. Revenge was on her mind. Suddenly it goes away. She saw a flash of black fur. "Crowfeather!" Her voice rised in triumph. "Crowfeather!" She purred. The black figure looked back at her…. But it had black stripes…. A brown tabby with ice blue eyes. "H-hawkfrost…."

Her voice choked in her throat. She had once loved him, before ambition took him. He was loyal, brave, and was kind….. used to be anyway. "F-feathertail…." His voice grew unsteady. Then his eyes turned to anger. "You….. you! You fell in love with that mangy piece of crow-food Windclan cat!" He hissed. "And why do you care..!?" She spat. His gaze fell. "I loved you. Until you…." He broke off. "Until I…?" She began slowly. She padded over to him slowly. He lifted his gaze to meet hers. For the first time, she relized that he had always loved her. Always wanting to patrol, Being sure she was okay, curling up against her pelt every night, inviting to eat fresh-kill with her…. "Hawkfrost… i…." She began. Suddenly, he strode over and nuzzled her. "I have died every day, waiting for you." He meowed. "We may have to kill each other later…" she broke off uncertainly. She loved Crowfeather… not Hawkfrost. "As long as you love me… then I'll be ok." He whispered. "I… I have to go…" She broke off. She looked into his eyes, and saw sadness there. Guilt clawed at her. She sprinted off towards the moorlands, not stopping. She kicked up leaves, her mind racing. _Hawkfrost loves me? He can't… He can't! _She wailed in her head. She closed her eyes, racing through the forest blindly. He doesn't…. He doesn't…. She didn't see where she was going and crashed into a rock, hitting her head. Blood gushed out of her forehead, muzzle, and pelt. She gasped in pain. She cried out in agony. "Crowfeather!" She wailed. Cats would draw near. She was an easy catch, just another burden in the Games. She saw a cat strode from the shadows. And another one. And the last one

_Dawnpelt, Oakfur, and Tigerheart. _She gasped. She couldn't take them all down. "Where's your little Crowfeather now!" Dawnpelt sneered. "Love from other clans never work out sweetheart." Oakfur mocked. Tigerheart stiffed. "Please….. don't hurt me…" She whispered. "As if! We kill in these games." Dawnpelt hissed. She crouched, ready to attack. Oakfur lunged for her throat. She yelped in surprise and rolled over quickly. Runningnose and Yellowfang had taught her some attacks, but Mistystar was a great mentor. An excellent fighter. That is why she became a skilled fighter. Dawnpelt grabbed her tail from behind and bit down hard on it. She spun around and raked her claws across Dawnpelts face, scaring her permanitly, feeling blood gush down her forehead, ear, nose, and… Feathertail shuddered. Her eye and neck. Oakfur hissed in fury and raked his claws across her neck, biting down on her shoulder, meeting her bone. She whined in fury. "Tigerheart! Join in!" Oakfur growled. He didn't move, instead looked at her in sympathy. Oakfur snorted and bit on her neck….. "Please… don't…." She choked through blood. This was it. She was going to die. She closed her eyes. Then, a black shape darted pass, knocking Oakfurs weight off her. She lifted her head, she was on her side. Dawnpelt was dead. There was no sign of Tigerheart. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice hissed angrily. Oakfur sped away, the black shape turned around, blood welling from his neck. "Feathertail…" He began. "Crowfeather…" she croaked. He laid down herbs, and pressed them onto her wounds. They went away. "My love…. I'm so sorry…." She began.. "No… you saved me." He whispered. She blinked blood from her eyes. "How…?" She murmured. "Just seeing you… and saving you." His whisper was barely autoble. Blackness closed at her eyes. "My love…" She whispered. "No! Your not dieing!" He hissed. He curled up by her body, making her warm. Darkness closed over her…

She blinked, bewildered. Her wounds were no more then small scars. _Weak Shadowclan warriors_, Feathertail thought grimly. "You're awake. See, you are strong." A black shape stirred, and murmured into her ear. She purred and licked his ear. "I'm going to hunt." She muttered. Crowfeather nodded and groomed his fur. "I'll look for shelter… I'll be near the stream, gorse bushes and some weeping willows grow there." Crowfeather remarked. She nodded and set off towards the river. She was at the Riverclan territory, And the stream that he was talking about was at the Windclan-Riverclan boarder. She set of towards the River that ran through Riverclan territories. When she got there, she smelled a familier scent. _Brambleclaw….?_ "Hello..?" she whispered towards the boarder. Nothing stirred. She shrugged, and crouched by the stream, and caught 3 fish. She looked up and saw the moon glittering coldly down at her. No stars. She saw a shape flicker among the shadows. She tensed up and crouched down, and crouched down in the shadows. The shape leapt forward, and she rolled out of the way, just in time to see a pair of flashing amber eyes, and ginger fur. _Firestar?! _No, Firestar had green eyes. "Sharpclaw!"

She hissed "Revenge is always good, especially when they tear away your pride!" Sharpclaw spat. She cried a battle cry and leapt on his fur, and felt her claws scrape bone. He wailed in pain and bit down on her spine, and pinned her. She knew what she should do. She had seen Tigerstar do it to an apprentice who couldn't hunt as well as any others when she was held prisinor with Stormfur, then Stormpaw. She kicked her legs up, slicing his stomach open. She gritted her teeth, as the sticky warm blood splattered on her fur. "I'm sorry…" She murmured. He tumbled over and she felt guilt spill over her. She sat down and bowed her head by Sharpclaws body. A canon fired. She groomed Sharpclaws fur, and turned her back to him and grabbed her fish, only to find that they were all gone. She spotted the unmoving silver shapes near the stream. She leaped over the stream, not a single drop of water got on her. She grabbed the fish and set off towards the sunset, where she would meet Crowfeather. She heard another cannon. _Crowfeather!_ Alarm shot through her body. She sprinted off towards him faster then she thought. If she was faster, she could probably grow wings and fly. She got there in no time. She saw a black shape tussling with a red-ish she-cat, her hazel eyes gleaming with hunger. She was starving. "Don't ever do that to her again!" Crowfeather screeched. He pinned her down, and bit her neck. "Mangy fur-ball!" He spat. She choked out blood and died. A cannon fired. Cats came on the sky. _Sharpclaw, Clovertail, Sparrowpelt, Applefur, Tallpoppy, Whitetail, Applefur, Petalnose, and Cherrytail._ 12 cats left.

"Crowfeather.." She began. She dropped her fish and ran over and nuzzled him. He purred softly and licked her ears. "I was so scared…. Don't ever do that to me AGAIN!" Feathertail scolded. "I'm sorry." Crowfeather apologized. "I've missed you. Why haven't you visited me?" Crowfeather asked, hurt shadowing his gaze. "I couldn't distract you from your clan. Your loyalty was to Nightcloud and Breezepelt." Feathertail whispered. Her silver fur turned white in the moonlight, her beautiful blue eyes shadowing with love. "I felt like you didn't love me. Do you?" Crowfeather burst out. His dark blue eyes shadowed with hurt, His dark gray fur shining in the moonlight. "Forever and always my love." Feathertail whispered. Crowfeather curled up beside her, and wrapped his tail around her. "I've waited moons for you." He whispered.

"I love you." He murmured.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been so busy with Homework, Cross Country (The seasons over now though.), and adjusting with a new school. I'll try to write as much as I can now!**


End file.
